MI AMADA VAMPIREZA
by rubieglooomm
Summary: SAKURA ES UNA VAMPIRESA, QUE DESPUES DE SIGLOS LLEVA UNA VIDA NORMAL, PERO NO CREE EN EL AMOR; SASUKE ES UN HUMANO QUE SE ENAMORA DE ELLA Y LE HACE VER LO HERMOSO QUE ES EL AMOR
1. Chapter 1

Mi amada vampiresa

Primero que nada los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son de masashi sama

La historia tampoco me pertenece sino a SARA BUTLER , ella fue la que me otorgo el permiso de pasar la historia a Naruto

_Sakura es una vampiresa al igual que su hermano gemelo, exterminan vampiros por venganza, debido a que tiempo atrás, una manada de esta especie mató a sus padres y a ellos los transformaron en contra de su voluntad. Siglos después, llevan una vida humana. Su mellizo está casado y es ingeniero especializado en armas, Sakura es doctora y odontóloga en un hospital importante. A diferencia de su hermano, ella jamás se da tiempo para el amor, a pesar de que su gemelo le insiste en que se case y tenga hijos. Después conoce a sasuke, un reconocido chef, hijo del multimillonario empresario fagaku Uchiha; quien al conocer a Sakura por primera vez se enamora perdidamente de ella y le hace ver que el amor es lo mejor que hay en el mundo._

_**El inicio de todo **_

Era el año de 1439, en un lugar de Europa, en Rusia, Vivian la familia Haruno en una pequeña granja, ese matrimonio solo pudo concebir un par de hijos, debido a la enorme mortalidad infantil que estaba en ese entonces atacando el continente, sus hijos eran los gemelos Sakura y sasori Haruno, ambos de veinte años, aunque sasori era 15 minutos más grande que Sakura. Sasori tenia el cabello rojo como su padre y Sakura rosa justo como su madre, ambos tenían la piel bastante pálida y los ojos de color verde jade.

Sakura, ven a pastar heno para las vacas.- le dijo su padre, el señor Kira Haruno.

Enseguida papa.- le dijo Sakura al salir de su casa, estaba vestida con un vestido sencillo de campesina, aunque se veía sumamente hermosa, muchos hombres la han pedido a su padre en matrimonio, le habían ofrecido dinero y tierras a cambio de su hija, pero Kira jamás la quiso dar a alguno de ellos en matrimonio, aunque las ofertas eran tentadoras; porque solo eran tipos interesados en jovencitas, que al envejecer las botan. Además, el quería que su hija escoja a su esposo por su cuenta, al igual que su hijo, a ambos les daba el mismo trato.

Llega Sakura al establo, donde estaban su padre y hermano, ambos estaban viendo a unas vacas y gallinas muertas y destripadas en el lugar, el olor era insoportable.

¿Qué paso, papa?.- pregunta Sakura al entrar al establo, tuvo que cubrirse la nariz y boca con un trapo debido a la peste.

Al parecer, llegaron vampiros anoche a darse un festín con nuestros animales.- dijo Sasori al ver a su hermana, el también estaba cubriéndose con un trapo debido a la peste.

Qué horror.- dijo Sakura asustada, es que en ese lugar, habitaban varios vampiros, que atacaban por sorpresa a personas y animales. Aunque tomaran muchas medidas de seguridad, siempre terminaban muertos o transformados.

Esta noche, voy a vigilar el establo, no tolerare que esos chupasangres estén matando a mis animales, o que ataquen a mi familia.- dijo Kira molesto al tomar un azadón.

Papa, no lo hagas, ya sabes lo que les paso a los que se han enfrentado a esos demonios.- le advirtió sasori preocupado al igual que Sakura.

No te preocupes hijo, yo si los venceré.-dijo su padre con determinación al irse de ahí.

sasori, ¿no crees, que papa se haya vuelto loco?; no tiene posibilidades de vencer a un vampiro.- le dice Sakura preocupada a su gemelo, ambos estaban pastando heno y llevándoselo a las pocas vacas que quedaban.

No lo sé Sakura, a mí también me preocupa papa.- le dice sasori también preocupado. En eso su madre Sakuma los llama para comer.

/

Estaban la familia en su comedor, comiendo tranquilamente, en eso tocan la puerta.

Sakura, ve a abrir.- le dice Sakuma. Sakura se levanta de la mesa y abre y ve que es un hombre mayor, de la edad de su padre.

Buenas tardes, Sakura ¿está tu padre?.- pregunta el tipo viendo a Sakura descaradamente.

Enseguida lo llamo.-dijo Sakura molesta al ver como ese tipo la observaba. - Papa; te buscan.- le informa a su padre.

¿Qué es lo que quieres kenji ?.- dijo Kira secamente, el noto como veía a su hija y le molesto.

Hablemos mejor en privado.- le pide kenji .

/

¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD LO QUE ME DICES!.- GRITO Kira molesto. Ambos estaban en la sala de la casa, y como era pequeña, se escuchaban los gritos.

Créelo, porque será cierto, los vampiros han amenazado con volver a atacar a nuestro pueblo; así que es mejor que les demos a nuestros animales.- le dijo kenji tranquilo.

¿Pero es que no entiendes?. Ya mataron a la mitad de los míos, si les doy la que me queda, quedare en la ruina.-exclama Kira molesto.

Pues ya sabes que tengo la solución para eso, dame la mano de tu hija en matrimonio y te daré mucho dinero a cambio.- le dijo ese hombre pervertidamente. Sakura, desde su habitación, escucho eso y se pone molesta y triste, siempre era lo mismo, le ofrecían dinero, animales o tierras a cambio de que su padre la venda ante esos hombre

No te preocupes hija, ya sabes que tu padre no se rebajara ante eso, jamás ha accedido a venderte ante esos hombres antes y no lo hará ahora.- le dice su madre cariñosamente al abrazarla.

Ya sabes cómo es papa, Sakura, su familia siempre esta primero. Siempre ha dicho que escojamos nosotros mismos nuestras parejas.- le dice sasori al abrazarla junto con su madre.

/

¿ESTAS DEMENTE?, sabes que jamás te daré a mi Sakura a ti o a los otros, así que mejor lárgate antes de que te parta la cara.- le dijo Kira furioso, siempre era lo mismo con esos viejos ricos y solitarios.

Sabes bien que quieres el dinero que te ofrezco; así que admítelo y dame la mano de tu hija Kira.- le insiste kenji, Kira furioso, lo saca a golpes de su casa. En eso entra su esposa e hijos a la sala, tenían una bandeja con te de tila para calmarlo.

Tranquilo cariño, ya paso todo.- le dice Sakuma al darle la taza de té y besarlo para calmarlo.

Es que ya no se qué hacer Sakuma; ya bastante tengo que esos vampiros malditos maten a nuestros animales, y este descarado encima de todo me pide que le dé a mi hija Sakura por dinero. Es el colmo.- le dice su esposo al tomar la taza de té.

Papa; lo importante es que te mantuviste firme en tu decisión; además, si quedamos en la ruina, saldremos de esta juntos como familia.- le dijo Sakura al abrazar a su padre.

Es cierto, aunque nos cueste, trabajaremos duro para salir adelante papa.- le apoya sasori.

Es cierto hijos; aunque nos costara bastante. Esos malditos vampiros se la pasan matando a nuestro ganado. Es mejor que ahora mismo ponga trampas y vigile la casa para cuando regresen, estar preparados.- dijo Kira al levantarse del sillón para dirigirse a la granja.

Kira; no lo hagas, no tiene caso. Esos demonios son muy astutos.- le suplico Sakura, pero su esposo seguía firme en su decisión.

/

En la noche, estaban los gemelos dormidos en sus habitaciones, su padre estaba en la granja con su mosquete y varias trampas que puso alrededor, su esposa no estaba tranquila, así que estaba con el haciéndole compañía.

Amor, es mejor que vayas a dormir, no quiero que algo te pase.- le decía su esposo al ver a su esposa entrar a la granja.

No Kira; no estaré tranquila, mientras estés exponiéndote a esos peligrosos chupasangres.- le dijo su esposa al sentarse junto a él.

Pero cariño, yo no me perdonaré si te pasara algo, tu y nuestros hijos son todo para mí, ve a dormir querida.- le insistió Kira.

Muy bien, pero te enviare a Sasori para que te ayude.-le dijo su esposa al levantarse, pero en eso escucharon algo muy raro.

Espera Sakuma.- le dijo su esposo al tomar su mosquete, ve que la puerta se abre y una sombra entra. En eso siente que una trampa es lanzada hacia ellos.

Maldito humano, ¿creíste que nos podías vencer?, nadie nos puede vencer, ni siquiera humanos patéticos, aunque suculentos.- dijo un vampiro al tomar del cuello a Kira, Sakuma se aterra, pero en eso siente que otros dos vampiros la toman por sorpresa.

¿A dónde crees que vas, delicioso alimento?; tu sangre será la primera que probare.- le dijo una vampiresa, sus ojos oscuros, de repente se pusieron azul zafiro, sus colmillos crecieron. Estaba a punto de clavarle los colmillos, pero siente que la dan un disparo en el hombro.

Déjala en paz, maldito demonio.- le dijo Kira malherido, los demás vampiros, que en total eran más de seis, lo golpearon.

¿Mama, papa?.- dijeron sasori y Sakura al entrar de repente, habían escuchado ruidos desde sus cuartos y bajaron a investigar, pero al ver la escena se paralizaron: su padre está sangrando abundantemente siendo golpeado por tres vampiros. A su madre le empezaron a clavar los colmillos, chupándole su sangre.

Mire jefe; mas comida.- dijo uno de ellos al verlos entrar, estaba a punto de atacarlos, pero el líder lo detuvo.

Espera; estos dos son jóvenes, nos servirán mejor si los unimos al grupo.- dijo Orochimaru , el líder de la manada de vampiros al sonreír malvadamente.

No se atrevan a tocar a mis hijos ni a mi esposa malnacidos.- dijo Kira de repente, sacando algo de fuerza para zafarse de los que lo aprisionaban, solo que uno de ellos lo golpeo fuertemente en el pecho; en la parte donde estaba el corazón, matándolo al instante.

¡PAPA!.- grito sasori al ver a su padre muerto; furioso, se lanza contra esos asesinos, luchando ferozmente. Sakura va donde estaba su madre inconsciente.

Mama; despierta, por favor mama.- decía Sakura entre sollozos, pero por la cantidad de sangre que le chuparon; ya no sobrevivió.

Ustedes dos nos servirán mucho mejor de lo que nos sirvieron sus padres.- dijo Orochimaru; haciendo que los demás apresen a sasori y a Sakura.

No te atrevas maldito!.- grito Sakura enfurecida.

Pero piensen que les estamos ofreciendo un regalo; jamás envejecerán y tendrán vida eterna.- dijo uno de los vampiros.

Jamás les permitiremos que nos hagan iguales a ustedes.- dijo sasori mirándolos con odio.

Si no les damos opción, así serán mis órdenes. Vámonos.- dijo de repente Orochimaru. En eso se los llevan a su castillo, donde era su guarida. En una cámara de torturas; estaban todos los vampiros para iniciar la transformación de los gemelos Haruno.

No se atrevan malditos; suéltennos de una vez!.- gritaba Sakura mientras forcejeaba de los vampiros que la apresaban.

Mujer escandalosa. Tú serás la primera en que transforme.- dijo Orochimaru de repente; los vampiros que apresaban a Sakura la lanzan a el, y Orochimaru la apresa de los brazos para que no escape, en eso sus ojos rojos se vuelven azul zafiro y sus colmillos aparecen, Sakura luchaba, pero Orochimaru la muerde de repente en el cuello.

Déjala en paz. Saakuuraaaa!.- grito sasori al ver como mordió a Sakura, y los vampiros que lo sostenían, lo lanzan a su jefe y Orochimaru lo muerde al igual que a Sakura.

Ambos gemelos, sienten un enorme dolor al ser transformados; sus colmillos, empiezan a crecer, sus ojos se vuelven color zafiro, y empiezan a tener sed de sangre. Después los meten a una habitación.

Que haremos sasori?; ya somos iguales a esos asesinos.- dijo Sakura llorando al abrazar a su hermano.

Ahora lo más importante es que nos mantengamos unidos en esta hermana; tendremos que ver la manera de escapar.- la calmaba sasori; en eso la puerta del cuarto se abre y entran tres vampiros, con un hombre atado.

El jefe dice que es hora de comer; aquí les traemos a este hombre, disfrútenlo.- les dicen estos vampiros al lanzar al humano con ellos.

Por favor, no me maten, se los suplico.- les pedía el hombre desesperado. Pero a pesar que luchaban contra sus instintos vampíricos; no resistieron y se bebieron la sangre del humano.

/

Así comenzó una nueva vida para Sasori y Sakura; obligados por setenta años a atacar a inocentes, en contra de su voluntad, si no obedecían, eran azotados sin piedad; jamás pudieron salir de día; porque el sol les quemaba, aunque no los mataba haciéndolos cenizas. Orochimaru quería a Sakura por esposa, pero ella se resistía, y de castigo, era azotada cruelmente, como sasori la protegía y defendía; era también azotado.

Una noche planearon matar a Orochimaru; clavándole cuchillos en el corazón, salieron sigilosamente de su habitación y se encaminaron a la de Orochimaru; quien estaba dormido; en eso le clavan, los cuchillos, pero estos se doblan y Orochimaru despierta furioso y los toma a ambos del cuello.

Con que querían matarme malditos?; ya verán lo que les sucede al tratar de desafiarme.- les dijo furioso. Estaban todos en la sala de consejos los vampiros y Orochimaru.

Vampiros colegas; en este día, estos dos quisieron traicionarnos al querer matarme y escapar; merecen que los castiguemos para que aprendan la lección y no intentar escapar de nuevo.- dijo Orochimaru. En eso; dos vampiros verdugos azotaban a Sakura y Sasori sin piedad; mientras que los vampiros del publico gritaban con euforia y éxtasis al ver los azotes.

/

sasori; ya no resisto mas, debemos escapar de este maldito lugar.- le dijo Sakura a su mellizo, al estar ambos en los calabozos de castigo; en eso escuchan que entra un vampiro para hacer guardia.

Tontos mellizos; todos saben que las estacas no nos matan, solo fingimos que lo hacen para que los humanos que nos cazan nos dejen en paz, y así no sepan que la única manera de matarnos es decapitándonos.- dijo el guardia al entrar. Al escuchar eso; a ambos se les ilumino el rostro de esperanza, por fin escaparían, así que tramaron un plan para salir de ahí.

Escuchaste eso Sakura ?; por fin sabemos cómo matarlos; esto haremos.- le dice sasori a su hermana el plan que los sacaría de ahí.

Oye ven por favor.- le dijo Sakura al guardia; estaban poniendo su plan en marcha.

Que quieres tonta?.- le dice el guardia secamente.

Solo quiero darte un beso; anda. Es que deseo besar al que debe ser el líder de esta manada; tú eres mejor que Orochimaru como líder.- decía Sakura para que caiga en la trampa; sasori estaba aguantando la risa.

Es cierto; durante trescientos años siempre pensé que yo debo tomar el mando; cuando derroquemos a Orochimaru; tú serás quien gobierne a mi lado como mi esposa y reina.-dijo el guardia al caer en la trampa; se acerca para besar a Sakura; pero ella saca de repente un cuchillo de su vestido y le corta la garganta y le quita las llaves.

Cuando los mellizos salen; terminan por matar a ese guardia; toman varias armas y salen para matar por fin al maldito Orochimaru, quien los transformo en contra suya y los atormento por setenta años. En cuando él los ve, trata de matarlos; pero ellos se le adelantan y lo decapitan, terminando por fin contra ese maldito líder de los vampiros. Los demás vampiros, trataron de matarlos, pero ellos acabaron con todos y salen por fin libres de esa prisión.

/

_Año 1993_

Han pasado 454 años desde que se liberaron de Orochimaru, y viajaban de lugar en lugar, exterminando vampiros y escondiéndose entre los humanos; ahora sasori y Sakura , tienen una vida humana "normal". Sasori es ingeniero en armas y está casado desde hace 85 años con konan, una bella joven de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello azul y corto; quien lo acepto tal cual era, cuando la conoció, ella tenía 20 años; la transformo en vampiresa para estar siempre a su lado.

Sakura es doctora general y odontóloga; pero ella jamás se caso; porque sus recuerdos del pasado se lo impedían. Ahora ya podían salir a disfrutar del día desde que los bloqueadores solares fueron inventados; pero debían usar el que tenían el factor de protección más alto.

Después descubrieron que podían comer cualquier cosa sin problema; excepto el ajo, que era un acido para los vampiros, y descubrieron que la sangre era más bien una droga que el alimento de los vampiros; pero la mayoría la tomaban como comida, por ser sumamente adictiva. Ellos no bebían sangre desde hace doscientos años.

/

Ambos hermanos y konan vivían en Japón desde hace 40 años; estaba en el parque disfrutando de un día de campo tranquillo.

Qué hermoso día, para un picnic.- dijo Yuca al estar sentada junto con Sakura y su esposo; viendo a la gente divertirse y a los niños jugar.

Tienes razón cariño; me encanta todo esto; sobre todo ver a estos pequeños jugar; solo me hace desear que ya tengamos a los nuestros.- le dijo sasori al besarla.

/

En otro lugar del parque; estaban la familia Uchiha; familia rica; reconocida por los hospitales y restaurantes reconocidos a nivel nacional.

Mami; podemos ir a los juegos?.- pregunto una niña de cinco años; tenia cabello azulado y ojos perla al igual que su padre.

Claro Hinata; solo tengan cuidado.- le dice su madre.

Vamos prima te juego unas carreritas de aquí a los juegos.- le dice un niño de su edad; solo que el tenia ojos negros y cabello en forma de de cresta de gallina color negro azulado.

Espera a tu hermano Itachi, sasuke.- le dice su madre.

Pero mami….- suplico sasuke; su hermano mayor; quien le llevaba cinco años; era muy frio y nada divertido.

Pero nada; él los debe vigilar.-le dice su padre.

Anda hermanito; que yo te cuidare como buen hermano mayor.- le dice Itachi, de diez años, con burla.

/

Debes buscarte un hombre y casarte hermana; no puedes seguir así de soltera toda tu vida. Ya quiero ser tío- le decía sasori a Sakura; tenia anos insistiéndole en que se case y forme una familia.

No la presiones sasori; que así, ni le darán ganas de buscar esposo.- le reclama konan a su marido.

Solo porque tú te casaste con konan hace 85 años, no significa que ya deba darme prisa en casarme. Vienes diciéndome lo mismo desde hace 80 años, por Dios sasori, ni siquiera me has hecho tía aun y me dices que quieres que ya te haga a ti tío.- dijo Sakura con fastidio; desde hace décadas que su hermano le insistía en que forme un matrimonio.

Pero pronto te hare tía y quiero que mi hijo tenga un primito con quien jugar y yo un sobrinito que consentir.- le dijo sasori tranquilamente.

/

sasuke; no te subas al árbol, te caerás.- le dijo Itachi al ver como su hermanito escalaba un pino hasta la punta del mismo.

Por favor sasuke; baja de ahí.- le pidió Hinata.

No me caigo; además desde aquí se ve todo.- dijo sasuke al estar agarrado del pino. Pero en eso se asoma una fuerte ventisca y el pino se balancea; haciendo que a sasuke le entre miedo y se aferre del árbol.

Te dije que no te subieras y mira que sucede; no te muevas.- le dice Itachi.

Vamos por mis papas y tíos, primo, quédate quieto.- le dice Hinata asustada al ir por su familia. sasuke estaba asustado; el pino se movía mucho y el sentía caerse. En eso llora del miedo y desesperación. Cuando sopla de nuevo el viento, sasuke sin querer se suelta y empieza a caerse; llora con fuerza al creer que se lastimaría; pero siente que ya no cae y que alguien lo agarra.

Ya está todo bien, ya no llores pequeño, abre los ojos.- le dice la persona que lo sostenía en brazos; en eso sasuke deja de llorar y abre sus ojos y ve a Sakura sonriéndole con ternura y brillándole sus ojos jade con alegría.

Me salvaste?.- pregunta sasuke inocentemente.

Así es pequeño; pusiste tu vida en riesgo al subir al pino; promete qué ya no escalaras los arboles o a la próxima te lastimaras muy feo.-le dice Sakura al darle un beso en la mejilla; sasuke se sonroja a pesar de ser tan pequeño y que no le gusta que lo besen; y Sakura lo baja de sus brazos al suelo y se agacha para estar a su altura.

Muchas gracias muchacha; te puedo pedir un favor?.- le pide sasuke nervioso.

Que es pequeño?.- le dice Sakura sonriendo.

Oye no soy pequeño; me llamo sasuke, ya soy niño grande, cumplí cinco años.-le dice sasuke claramente molesto, no le gustaba que le dijeran pequeño.

Está bien sasuke; que me quieres pedir?.- le dice Sakura; sintió ternura cuando él le dijo que ya es niño grande.

Te casarías conmigo cuando sea grandote como tú?.- le pide a Sakura sonrojado y nervioso; Sakura sintió tanta ternura que se ríe de nuevo.

Pero sasuke; aun eres un niño para pensar en eso; además, cuando tengas mi edad, ya estaré viejita y arrugada.-le dice la pelirosa al ocultar su naturaleza.

Pero no importa, eres muy bonita; mi papi se caso con mi mami porque es bonita; así que me quiero casar contigo cuando crezca, porque me salvaste y por ser bonita como mi mami.- le dijo sasuke al insistir de nuevo.

Ya veremos cuando crezcas además, que esos no son tus papis?.- le dice Sakura al apuntar atrás de sasuke; el voltea donde ella señalo y ve que están llegando sus padres, tíos, hermano y prima muy apurados; voltea de nuevo donde esta Sakura y ve que ya no está, se fue cuando el volteo.

/

Sakura estaba viendo todo donde estaba sasuke y su familia; se le hizo tan tierno el pequeño, mas aun cuando le pidió que se case con él cuando se grandote.

Jejeje; ya ves Sakura?, ese niño se quiere casar contigo, además se ve que será un buen hombre cuando crezca.- le dijo sasori al ver donde estaba viendo la ojijade.

No empieces sasori; ese niño de seguro me olvidara al pasar el tiempo, es improbable que me recuerde y más aun que nos volvamos a encontrar.- le dijo la pelirosa fastidiada de las insistencias de su mellizo.

/

sasuke; me tenias preocupada; estas bien, no te lastimaste?.-le dijo su madre asustada y preocupada al abrazarlo con fuerza.

No vuelvas a subir a los arboles sasuke; te pudiste lastimar.- le reprendió su padre.

No me lastime papi; me salvo una muchacha bonita; cuando crezca me quiero casar con ella.- le dijo sasuke contento.

Jajajaja; si como no sasuke; de seguro la olvidaras mañana.- se burla Itachi de él.

No lo hare; siempre la recordare, porque me salvo y me quiero casar con ella de grande.-dijo sasuke con mucha determinación en su decisión y en sus ojos. No importa cuánto tiempo pase; el buscara a esa hermosa joven de cálida sonrisa y brillantes ojos jade y hacer que su sueño se realice al encontrarla de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Encontrándonos después de tanto tiempo y un accidente.

_Año 2009_

Desde ese día del parque; ya han pasado 15 años. sasuke ya tenía veinte años de edad; a pesar de ser tan joven, era un chef reconocido a nivel internacional; en la escuela de cocina destaco tanto en ese arte, que se graduó de ahí a los diecisiete años; como regalo de graduación, su padre fagaku le dio uno de sus mejores restaurantes, exactamente el restaurante "Konoha", que quedaba cerca del hospital donde Sakura trabajaba.

Aunque podía decirse que lo tenía todo; el aun seguía extrañando a esa hermosa mujer que lo salvo de niño de caerse del árbol y quedar cuadripléjico, y que le pidió que se case con él cuando sea grande, nunca ha tenido novia, ni siquiera noviazgos cortos, porque ninguna era como ella. Además las mujeres solo se acercaban con el por puro interés; era famoso entre las mujeres por su talento culinario y el porte de belleza masculina que poseía.

Pero aun seguía determinado en encontrar a esa bella mujer para casarse con ella; tal como se prometió de pequeño. Había hecho varios dibujos de ella, que los miraba por horas.

sasuke; te necesitamos pronto en la cocina.- le informo Naruto; su mejor amigo y segundo al mando de la cocina; al entrar en la oficina de sasuke.

Enseguida voy.- dijo sasuke al guardar uno de los tantos dibujos que hizo de Sakura en el cajón de su escritorio.

Debes de olvidar a esa chica que viste hace quince años sasuke; ella probablemente sea una anciana o ya este muerta.- le decía Naruto como se lo decía antes; él le quería presentar chicas para que la olvidara, pero sasuke siempre se negaba, porque no era esa bella mujer de ojos jade.

Es que no puedo olvidarla Naruto; me prometí de niño que la encontraría, y no descansare hasta hacerlo.- le repitió sasuke al entrar a la cocina.

Señor Uchiha; necesitamos que nos ayude a preparar estas langostas para la mesa doce; quien la ocupa es el fiscal de distrito y sabe que el no come nada del menú sino lo prepara usted.- le dijo el encargado de los mariscos a sasuke en cuanto entro.

Bien ray, yo me encargo; los demás dense prisa con los platillos; que no se cocinan solos.- dijo sasuke al apurar a su personal y empezar con las langostas.

_Donde estarás; bello ángel de cabellos rosas que me salvo de pequeño?; llevo extrañándote quince años; desde ese día jure encontrarte para cumplir mi promesa de matrimonio que te pedí ese día; no descansare hasta hallarte; lo juro.-_ pensaba sasuke mientras preparaba el platillo; siempre cocinaba con esmero, como si lo hiciera para ese ángel de ojos jades.

/

En el hospital "yondaime", que estaba cercano al restaurante "Konoha"; estaba Sakura trabajando en las profesiones que se especializo desde hace doscientos años; aunque las estudiaba varias veces en diferentes escuelas, para poder tener el trabajo en los hospitales que trabaja y no levantar sospechas al presentarles un diploma de doscientos años de antigüedad. Empezó a trabajar en ese hospital hace tres meses; en ese tiempo, fingía tener veinte años, al igual que lo hacia su gemelo en su trabajo; cuando en verdad, ya tenían 560 años de vida.

La jefa y dueña del hospital; era la prima de sasuke; Hinata Uchiha; que al igual que sasuke; destaco mucho en la medicina, que se graduó de la universidad a los diecisiete años, y su padre le regalo ese hospital. En cuanto Sakura entro a trabajar en el hospital; destaco tanto que Hinata la hizo de inmediato su primer medico; eran las mejores amigas de ahí; aunque eran muy profesionales.

Sakura; te necesitamos en ortodoncia.- le dijo Hinata en cuanto la vio; en el hospital tenían todo tipo de áreas diferentes; hasta área dental.

De acuerdo Hinata.- le dijo Sakura al entrar al consultorio dental; su paciente era una niña de doce años, que necesitaba frenos.

Muy bien; te pondré esto primero; para anestesiarte y que no sientas dolor alguno al ponerte tus frenos.- le dijo Sakura al acercarle en la boca unas almohadillas con anestesia.

Me dolerá doctora?.- pregunto la niña con miedo cuando ella apenas le iba a poner su almohadilla.

No tengas miedo; esto tiene anestesia; como dije, es para no sentir dolor alguno; aunque tal vez sientas molestia.-le dice Sakura al tranquilizarla y meterle la anestesia.

Tranquilízate cariño, la doctora sabe lo que hace.- le dice la madre de la paciente al acariciar su cabeza.

Así Sakura, empezó con el largo proceso al ponerle los frenos; mientras hacia el instalado de frenos, platicaba con la niña y con su madre para entretenerse un rato y que la pequeña no se sienta asustada con ella; logro hizo con éxito el proceso y la madre quedo contenta con el resultado.

Muy bien; ahora durante dos semanas completas, debe evitar comer cosas solidas, como la carne; solo debe comer algo suave o liquido, como los licuado o el yogurt, si come algo solido; el dolor será irremediable.- les dijo Sakura, al estar en el consultorio privado que Hinata le otorgo.

Gracias doctora.- le dijo la señora.

De nada; debe verme cada semana; de acuerdo?.-

De acuerdo; gracias.- le dijo la madre al retirarse con su hija.

/

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y era la hora de salida de Sakura y Hinata; pero el jefe en turno se hacía cargo en el horario nocturno. La pelirosa ya iba de salida para ir a su casa y comer; pero Hinata la detiene.

Espera Sakura.-

Que sucede Hinata?.- le pregunta la ojijade, sorprendida de que ella la detenga abruptamente.

Es que como se que te irás a comer; te quería invitar a ir conmigo al "Konoha"; que dices?.- le pregunta Sango emocionadísima; hace meses que no veía a su primo sasuke debido al trabajo; además también quería sorprender a su novio Naruto.

Es que no se Hinata; ese restaurante por la fama que tiene, parece caro, no puedo pagar algo así.- le decía Sakura tristemente.

No es caro Sakura; mi primo quien es el dueño, no le gusta que sea caro y lo puso al nivel accesible para todos; además esta delicioso.- le decía la ojiperla tratando de convencerla; y así tal vez presentarla a sasuke y que el olvide a esa mujer de hace quince años; sin saber que su amiga Sakura, es la mujer que sasuke ha estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

Está bien; voy contigo.- termino rendida ante las suplicas de su amiga peli azul

Qué bien; y aprovechando, te presentare a mi primo; se conocen, se gustan y salen en una cita.- dijo Hinata pícaramente al arrastrarla por la calle rumbo al restaurante.

_No sé quien es peor al insistirme que conozca a un hombre; Hinata o mi querido gemelo sasori.-_ pensó Sakura con algo de fastidio; sasori le venía insistiendo en lo mismo de que se case, desde hace casi cien años.

Llegan al lugar; donde escogen una mesa cerca de la barra de frutas y en donde tenían los cubiertos; platos y servilletas.

Buenas tardes Hinata; hace tiempo que no venias.- le dijo un mesero al verla entrar con Sakura.

Gracias; le dices a mi primo que salga?; quisiera saludarlo.- le pide Hinata.

Desde luego.- le dice el mesero al ir por la cocina.

Oye Hinata; con tu permiso; debo ir al baño.- le dice la pelirosa amablemente al retirarse.

Hola Sango; hace tiempo que no venias por aquí.- le dijo sasuke al acercarse a su mesa junto con Naruto.

Hola sasuke; hola cariño.- dijo Sango al saludar a sasuke y besar a Naruto.

Ya te extrañábamos por aquí; vienes sola?.- le pregunta Naruto.

No cariño; vine con una amiga; solo que fue al baño.- le explica la ojiperla.

/

Estaba Sakura en el baño lavándose sus manos después de terminar sus necesidades; en eso se voltea para ver su figura en el espejo y que su ropa no esté desacomodada; en eso su largo cabello suelto se mueve un poco de su espalda y se le alcanzan a ver las numerosas cicatrices que tenía en su espalda; gracias a las numerosas peleas que ha tenido junto con su hermano contra los vampiros durante todos esos siglos; aunque muchas de las cicatrices, eran las que Orochimaru le dejo cuando la azotaba con un látigo.

En eso sale del baño para encontrarse con su amiga; ve que hay dos jóvenes con ella; pero cuando ve al joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos negros; se sorprende bastante. Ese joven se parecía tanto a ese pequeño de cinco años que salvo de que se cayera de un árbol hace ya tanto tiempo; vio que ha crecido en todo un hombre; solo se preguntaba si la recordaba aun, o ya la olvido como pensó antes.

Será ese hombre el pequeño niño que salve hace tiempo?; si lo es, como ha crecido. Bueno, es mejor que me acerque de una vez para no hacer esperar a Hinata.- murmuro Sakura bajito al acercarse a la mesa.

Ah miren, ahí viene.- dice Hinata al ver a Sakura acercarse; los dos amigos voltean; sasuke al verla llegar, se asombra, era tan parecida a esa mujer que espero durante tanto tiempo; sin darse cuenta que era la misma. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes que brillaban de alegría y esa sonrisa maternal y cálida que recordaba cuando tenía cinco años.

Mira Sakura; el es mi primo sasuke Uchiha; el dueño de este restaurante. sasuke; ella es mi amiga Sakura Haruno.- dice la peli azul al presentarlo con ella.

_Es el mismo nombre del pequeño de hace quince años.-_ pensó Sakura sorprendida.

Mucho gusto señorita.- dijo sasuke al tomar su mano y besarla; su piel era tan suave al acariciarla.

Igualmente señor Uchiha.- dice Sakura amablemente; algo nuevo en su interior estaba surgiendo; algo que nunca sintió en sus 560 años de vida.

Llámeme sasuke Sakura.- le dice sasuke; no le gustaba que le dijeran señor; le hacía sentirse viejo.

El es mi novio Naruto namikaze.- le dice Hinata riendo al ver como sasuke se embobo al ver a su amiga. Jamás lo había visto así por una mujer.

Hola; Hinata habla mucho de ti.- dice Sakura al saludar a Naruto.

No me extraña; siendo yo tan guapo e irresistible para cualquier chica.- dijo Naruto pervertidamente; pero sintió un aura maligna detrás de él.

Que dijiste Naruto?.- dijo Hinata enojada.

Era broma, mi hina-chan; lo juro.- dijo Naruto asustado.

Siempre es así?.- le pregunta Sakura a sasuke.

Casi siempre.- le contesta sasuke sin quitarle la vista de encima; era tan hermosa, se sentía hipnotizado por ella.

Que nos recomiendan?.- pregunto Hinata después de dejar a Naruto con un chichón en la cabeza.

Pues; la especialidad de hoy son medallones de cordero y rollos de pechuga de pavo y queso.- dijo sasuke mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a la pelirosa; como si se lo dijera solo a ella. Naruto y Hinata observaban como sasuke veía a Sakura y sonrieron cómplices; pronto Sasuke olvidaría a esa mujer de la que siempre habla, sin saber que es la misma chica que sasuke espera.

Gracias Naruto.- le dice Sango sacándolo de su trance.

Que pedirán entonces?.- les pregunta sasuke.

Yo quiero rollos de pechuga de pavo y queso.- pidió Sango.

Y yo medallones de cordero; pero sin ajo por favor.- le pide la ojijade.

Muy bien; ahora mismo se los traen.- dice el rubio al ir a la cocina con las nuevas órdenes; sasuke se quedo un poco más.

Me haces un favor sasuke?.- le pide Sakura amablemente.

Cual favor Sakura?.- dijo el azabache casi en un susurro.

Me devolverías mi mano por favor?; jeje es que la necesito.- dice Sakura riendo al señalar con una mano, la mano en donde sasuke la sostenía con sus dos manos; sasuke se sonroja y la suelta, es que se quedo hipnotizado de ella, que no la soltó para nada.

Jeje; mejor iré a la cocina para asegurarme que preparen los platillos.- dijo sasuke al retirarse.

Jejeje Sakura; hechizaste a mi primo; jamás lo he visto así, le gustaste.- decía Hinata pícaramente.

Admito que tu primo es lindo y se ve que es buena persona.- le dijo la pelirosa al estar sentadas en su mesa.

Quieres que te de su teléfono?; así salen los dos en una cita; se conocen y se llegan a enamorar.-

Aayyy Hinata; eres igual que mi hermano gemelo.- dice Sakura soltando un suspiro; Sango estaba empezando a comportarse igual que sasori con respecto a que conozca a alguien para casarse.

Tienes un mellizo?.- le pregunta Sango sorprendida; jamás le había preguntado a Sakura sobre su familia.

Claro; se llama sasori Haruno; trabaja en el ejército como ingeniero de armas; está casado desde hace tiempo y tiene un hijo que apenas cumplirá tres años. Somos huérfanos desde hace bastante tiempo y nada más nos tenemos el uno al otro- le explica la ojijade tranquilamente

Woow; jamás lo supe; y a que te refieres que soy igual a el?.- le pregunta Hinata con curiosidad.

El me ha insistido desde hace tiempo que busque a un hombre; me case con él y tenga familia.-

Tal vez el tenga razón; intenta salir con alguien, a mi primo le encantaría que salieras con el.-

/

sasuke estaba en la cocina preparando los platillos; pero en especial preparaba el de Sakura; lo había cautivado tanto que la veía de vez en cuando por la ventana que conectaba la cocina con el comedor.

Por fin viste a una linda chica que te cautivo, Sasuke?.- le pregunta Naruto de repente.

No es lo que tú crees Naruto.- dijo sasuke sonrojado.

Como que es lo que no creo?; por favor sasuke; desde que la viste, no le quitaste la vista de encima; anda, invítala a salir.- le decía Naruto; mientras preparaba el platillo de su novia.

sasuke no dijo nada; se quedo pensativo en lo que dijo Naruto; tal vez su amigo tenía razón, la debía invitar a salir; sentía que algo en su corazón le decía que ella es la mujer que ha esperado por tanto tiempo.

/

Ya habían terminado Hinata y Sakura de comer; Sakura comprobó que lo que le dijo Hinata era cierto; el restaurante era accesible y delicioso. Ella se fue a su casa. Vivía sola en un departamento en la cuidad. Hinata estaba por ir al hospital por su auto; pero siente que alguien la detiene.

Oye, Hinata espera.- le dice sasuke al detenerle un brazo.

Que sucede sasuke?.-

Me puedes dar el número de teléfono de tu amiga Sakura?.- le pide sasuke algo nervioso y sonrojado.

Claro, aquí tienes.- le dice Hinata al entregarle un papelito con el numero de Sakura. –Veo, que mi amiga te hechizo.- le dice Hinata pícaramente.

Estee; si, la verdad, siento que ella es la que espere por mucho tiempo, quisiera invitarla a salir conmigo.- le dice Sasuke mas rojo que un tomate, por la vergüenza, era la primera vez que se ponía así por una mujer. Las demás mujeres; siempre le querían dar su número de teléfono o salir con él; pero el las rechazaba porque solo eran caza fortunas, hambrientas de dinero. Su hermano Itachi era como el; siempre rechazaba a ese tipo de mujeres o la que las que sea; y eso a sasuke le gustaba y siempre siguió su ejemplo.

Bien por ti primo; ella es una buena mujer; se preocupa por las demás; y quiere ser tomada en serio.-

Yo no soy como Hideki nuestro primo y lo sabes; yo si la tomare en serio, porque eso es como

Eso es Sasuke; sigue con ese ideal. Bueno, me debo ir; adiós primo.- le dice Sango al despedirse de su primo. Sasuke entra al restaurante con la bella imagen de Sakura; entra a la cocina distraído, que no se dio cuenta que una olla de aceite hirviendo estaba cerca de él.

SEÑOR; CUIDADO!.- grito uno de los cocineros a sasuke; el reacciono muy tarde; sin querer se resbalo con un tomate tirado del piso; y se agarró del mango de la olla que tenía el aceite y este se le vertió encima; quemándole la parte del pecho y un poco del abdomen; y se pego en la cabeza con una mesa; dejándolo inconsciente.

Rápido; llamen una ambulancia.! Dijo Naruto de inmediato.

/

Aayyy, mi cabeza; me arde mucho el pecho.- se quejo sasuke al despertar; vio que no estaba en la habitación de su lujoso departamento; sino en la habitación de un hospital.

Hola; por fin despiertas.- le dice una voz al entrar a la habitación; cuando entra observa que es Sakura; tenía su bata de medico encima de su ropa y le sonreía amablemente; a sasuke le pareció la más hermosa visión que ha tenido.

Cuanto tiempo dormí?.-

Una hora.-

Que me paso Sakura; dónde estoy?.- pregunta Sasuke al incorporarse un poco; observo que no tenía su camisa encima, y en su pecho y abdomen; tenia vendas enrolladas.

Tranquilo; estas en el hospital de tu prima, el "yondaime"; te cayo aceite hirviendo encima y te provocaron quemaduras de segundo grado; poco mas caliente hubiese sido el aceite y serian de tercer grado y te pegaste fuerte en la cabeza al caer; no te preocupes, que yo misma me encargare de ti.- le dice Sakura tranquilamente; la llamaron a ella y a Hinata de emergencia al saber del accidente de sasuke.

Hola sasuke; al fin despiertas.- dice Hinata al entrar a la habitación.

Gracias Hinata por atenderme.- dice sasuke tranquilamente.

De nada; y además aquí mi amiga Sakura se encargara de tu caso; ella es mi mejor medico; así que ten por seguro que te aliviaras pronto.- dice Hinata al sonreír. –_Y así ustedes dos, se conocen y se llegan a gustar; Sakura, tu pronto serás mi nueva prima.-_ pensó Hinata con picardía; ella puso a Sakura a cargo del caso de sasuke a propósito para que se conozcan mas; como vio como se observaban los dos en el restaurante; fue un empujón lo que ella hizo.

Bueno; los dejo, me solicitan en maternidad; no vemos.- dice Sango al retirarse.

_Si Sakura me atiende, mejor, así sabré más de ella y al salir de aquí le pediré una cita.-_ pensó sasuke.

Es hora de aplicarte tu ungüento contra quemaduras; mañana te haremos una cirugía de reconstrucción de piel; así saldrás de aquí en una semana.- le dice sasuke al poner en un trapo varios hielo y luego amarrarlo.

Para que los hielos?.- pregunta sasuke cuando Sakura le quita las vendas que tenía puestas; dejando ver un pecho fuerte, pero quemado gravemente; un abdomen a cuadros, sin duda por el ejercicio; en fin; era como un Dios griego.

Es porque ahora tienes las quemaduras graves; al tocarte te ardera fuertemente; los hielos son para bajar el dolor y el ardor y así ponerte la pomada sin problemas. Si sientes dolor; aprieta mi mano- le explica Sakura al darle su mano y con la otra pasarle por el pecho y abdomen, la tela con los hielos; sasuke sentía ardor de vez en cuando y sentía que le apretaba su mano muy fuerte, lastimándola.

Perdón si te lastime Sakura- le decía el azabache apenado; se sentía culpable de lastimarla.

No te preocupes; estoy acostumbrada; ahora te pondré el ungüento; así que solo relájate.- le dice la pelirosa de lo más tranquila; de inmediato le pasa la pomada por su cuerpo; sintiendo sus músculos trabajados; Sakura sintió cada uno de sus músculos; que se preguntaba, como se sentiría tocar el resto del cuerpo de sasuke; pero de inmediato se reprendió a si misma de tener esa clase de pensamientos. sasuke sentía esas pequeñas manos masajearle su pecho y abdomen; que se sintió en las nubes; de inmediato se imagino el estar recorriendo con sus manos la suave piel de sasuke bajo la suya.

Ya esta; ahora descansa, que mañana es tu primera cirugía de reconstrucción.- le dice sasuke al vendarle de nuevo las heridas.

Gracias; oye, como fue que decidiste ser doctora?.- le pregunta sasuke curioso.

Porque siento que ayudo a la gente a sentirse mejor al curar sus males; además, no solo soy médico, también soy dentista.- le explica Sakura al sentarse en una silla, que estaba al lado de la cama de sasuke.

No me extraña si eres atenta con los demás para que se sientan mejor.- le dice sasuke con un sonrisa; que hizo que Sakura se sonroje por primera vez en siglos.

Y tú, como fue que decidiste ser chef?.- le pregunta Sakura con curiosidad.

Siempre me ha gustado el mundo de la cocina; al graduarme de la universidad, mi padre me dio ese restaurante y desde ahí empezó todo.- le explica sasuke tranquilamente; se quedan platicando un poco mas y en eso; era hora de que sasuke descansara.

Descansa; mañana es un día importante.- le dijo Sakura al ponerle morfina en su bolsa de suero. Ya se iba a retirar, pero siente que la detiene de una mano.

Quédate conmigo por favor; solo hasta que duerma.- le pide sasuke anhelante; no quería dejar ir a esa hermosa doctora; no cuando siente que ya la encontró, a quien espero durante quince años.

De acuerdo; solo hasta que duermas; debes descansar.- le dice Sakura sonriendo; ese niño; ahora convertido en un hombre, era muy sensible y seguía igual de tierno; en eso sintió que su corazón palpita con fuerza y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

_Será que por primera vez en mi larga vida me estoy enamorando, es esto a lo que los humanos le llaman amor?;si es así, se siente hermoso, pero no quiero que el sufra por mi causa; él es un humano y yo una vampiresa.-_ pensó Sakura, mientras veía a sasuke dormir.

_Ya siento que te encontré por fin; mi bello ángel de ojos jade; no quiero que te vayas de nuevo de mi vida; si eres tu quien me rescato de pequeño; si no lo eres, no importa, porque siento que me he enamorado de ti.-_ pensó sasuke mientras dormía; sin saber que ya encontró a ese ángel de cabellos rosas que espero durante tantos años.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 cuidado por un cerezo

Era ya de día en el hospital, sasuke apenas despertaba de un largo sueño reparador.

Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste sasuke?.- le dijo Sakura alegremente mientras entraba a la habitación.

Buenos días, dormí bien ¿y tú, como estas?-le pregunta azabache al verla entrar, examino su ropa, y vio que tenía su bata de médico, pero debajo de ella, llevaba una camisola morada de de manga tres cuartos, en sima un chalequito negro amarrado al cuello y una falda negra pegadita al cuerpo que le llegaba a las rodillas y zapatos con tacón, el pelo lo tenía amarrado, sin duda todo eso mas combinado con sus ojos verde jade que demostraban alegría, se veía sumamente hermosa.

Amanecí con las ganas de seguir ayudándote para que te sientas mejor y también a los demás pacientes.-le dice la pelirosa al sonreír.

_Con esa sonrisa y sus cuidados, ¿Cómo no he de sentirme mejor?-_ pensó sasuke sonrojado.

¿A qué hora tienen programada la cirugía que me harán?- pregunto sasuke cuando Sakura le estaba quitando sus vendas para pasarle los hielos y ponerle su pomada contra las quemaduras.

En cuatro horas, ahorita son las siete, así que la tendrás a las once de la mañana.-le dijo Sakura mientras le ponía la pomada y de nuevo lo vendaba. –sasuke, Sango dijo que en unos minutos vienen tus familiares a visitarte y traerte algo de ropa.- le informa Sakura mientras anotaba algo en el registro medico que traía.

Rayos, conociendo a mi madre, se pondrá histérica al verme así.- dijo sasuke con fastidio, su madre Mikoto aun lo trataba como bebe, a pesar de su edad y de tener un hermanita de 10 años de nombre hanabi.

¿Por qué dices eso?-le pregunta curiosa al sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado.

Porque mi mama a veces, o más bien siempre, se pone histérica cuando a algunos de mis hermanos o yo nos lastimamos, nos trata como bebes, de seguro así son las madres, de histéricas y que no entienden que ya somos grandes. A veces deseo que no haya madres en el mundo que te traten así.-dijo sasuke con enojo y coraje.

Tienes muchísima suerte de tener una madre que se preocupa por ti, mi hermano gemelo y yo somos huérfanos desde hace mucho tiempo, y nos la hemos tenido que vérnoslas nosotros solos sin el cuidado y cariño que brinda una madre y un padre, yo a veces he deseado dar mi vida porque mi madre y padre regresen a nosotros.- le dijo la ojijade con voz seria al escuchar lo que dijo al último. sasuke al escuchar que ella y su hermano son huérfanos desde hace tiempo, se sintió un canalla, más aun cuando dijo que a veces deseaba que su madre regresara con ella y su hermano.

Perdón si te ofendí y te hice recordar malas memorias, y cambiando de tema, ¿solo tienes un hermano?.- le pregunta sasuke con curiosidad cuando le escucho decir que tenía un gemelo.

Claro, tengo un gemelo de nombre sasori, trabaja en el ejercito como ingeniero de armas, el dice que de esa forma ayuda a los demás, eliminando a quienes hacen mal a la sociedad. Es la única familia que tengo. ¿Y qué cuentas de tus hermanos?.-

Tengo un hermano mayor de 25 años, se llama Itachi, pero el tiene el mismo problema que yo con las mujeres, siempre huye de ellas a como da lugar al igual que yo ,Pero mi otro hermana apenas es un niña de 10 años, se llama hanabi, es muy traviesa, y por ultimo un primo que vive en mi casa llamado Hideki; siempre pensamos que Hideki debe dejar su fama de Don Juan y ser un buen ejemplo ya que es mayor que todos nosotros.-le explica sasuke al verla a sus ojos verde jade.

Ya había escuchado de la fama de tu primo mayor; y sinceramente me parece repugnante cuando escucho a doctoras o enfermeras al platicar de sus detalles íntimos y ¿Por qué no le das el ejemplo a tu primo? Seguro que tu hermano te ayuda.- le dice Sakura, mientras inconscientemente le acariciaba la cabeza.

De hecho creo que tienes razón; debido a que no juego con las mujeres, nunca lo he hecho porque detesto eso, es más; ni siquiera he estado con una mujer en mi vida, porque espero a la adecuada. Pero pensamos que también de Itachi y mío; el quien sea el ejemplo a seguir de nosotros - confiesa sasuke algo apenado, porque le acaba de confesar de manera indirecta que él es virgen; pensó que de seguro se reiría de él o lo insultaría, así que apenado volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado, en eso siente una mano en su mejilla obligándolo a voltear.

No debes apenarte al confesar que esperas a la indicada para poder hacer de eso algo especial. Ya casi no hay hombres como tú con esos ideales. Yo también pienso lo mismo que tu, yo también espero al hombre ideal que si me ame y no me quiera usar como juguete de diversión de una noche.- le dice Sakura tranquilamente mientras sonreía e inconscientemente le acariciaba la mejilla, sakura se sintió tranquilo y también sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando ella le dio la indirecta que jamás estuvo con un hombre. Se sintió débil cuando sintió esa mano tocando su mejilla y el puso una mano encima de la suya.

Bien sasuke; me están solicitando en la sala de partos; si no llego en una hora aprieta este botón y una enfermera o medico vendrá a aplicarte el ungüento.- le explico la ojijade después de leer el mensaje en su beeper; le señalo un aparato que tendría que usar en caso de que no llegara en una hora, pero estaba al otro lado de la cama, y ella al señalarlo, sin querer se resbalo y cayo justo encima del pecho del azabache; solo que se detuvo con los brazos a tiempo para evitar lastimarlo. Estaba por levantarse al tiempo que se disculpo, pero algo se lo impidió. Era sasuke quien le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

Estee; sasuke me podrías soltar?.- le pide sakura algo nerviosa al sentir sus brazos fuertes en su cintura.

Mmhh; no quiero hacerlo.- le dice sasuke algo juguetón mientras la abrazaba; se sentía tan bien al tenerla así abrazada junto a él.

Por favor suéltame; si nos ven de esta forma; me pueden correr de aquí y no te podre seguir atendiendo.- le dice sakura algo preocupada; en eso sasuke la suelta de inmediato, porque eso era lo que menos quería. Pero sin que los dos supieran, Hinata los veía por la ventana de la puerta, para ver cómo iba la relación de esos dos, y al ver como sakura resbalo y sasuke la abrazo sin dejarla sonrió ligeramente y se fue.

Ya decía que era buena idea que Sakura fuera quien atendiera a mi primo; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tendremos boda; y después seré tía.- dijo alegremente Hinata mientras iba a la sala de cirugías.

_Que me acaba de pasar?; sentí la necesidad de tenerla siempre conmigo entre mis brazos.-_ pensó sasuke al ver a sakura salir hacia partos .

_Que me sucedió con ese humano?; jamás me he sentido así cuando un hombre me abrazaba; todos eran viejos y jóvenes lujuriosos, humanos o vampiros; pero este joven humano no es así, y por primera vez, me siento tan bien cuando estoy cerca de él.-_ pensó Sakura mientras iba a la sala de partos; aunque no lo creyera o no lo admita, poco a poco se estaba enamorando de ese hombre que rescato hace quince años; cuando él era solo un niño pequeño. Más tarde hablaría con sasori para que le explique.

/

Hola hijo, ya llegamos. Como te estás sintiendo, si te dan los medicamentos necesarios?.- pregunto su madre preocupada al entrar a la habitación de su hijo con su esposo y sus otros 2 hijos y primo.

Hola sasuke; no te duele?.- pregunto la pequeña hanabi; era tan parecida a sus hermanos, solo que el pequeño tenía el cabello azul como su prima, a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, quienes tenían el cabello negro azulado como su padre, pero los tres tenían ojos dorados( se que hanabi los tiene como Hinata pero se vale soñar no?). Hideki solo fue a verlo por petición de sus tíos. Al inicio no quería, pero lo pensó mejor; y fue para ver nuevas conquistas entre las enfermeras y doctoras. Ya había conocido a varias empleadas de Hinata; y muchas ya han pasado por su cama, Itachi solamente quería burlarse de su hermano

Ya no duele tanto hanabi; pero no toques, que aun no me recupero.- le dice sasuke al ver que hanabi le quería tocar donde fue quemado.

Y el médico o doctora que te atiende; donde esta hijo?.- le pregunta su padre al estar sentado en el sofá que estaba ahí cerca.

Acaban de solicitar a la doctora en partos; viene en un momento.-

Y es linda la doctora; sasuke?.- pregunto Hideki con su voz fría; pero sasuke alcanzo a distinguir un toque de pervertido en el.

Ya decía que no venias a visitarme; si no a ver quién es la próxima a caer en tu cama.- le dijo azabache molesto; no permitiría que su primo se le acerque a Sakura; ella es solo suya.

Chicos basta; que aquí esta su hermanita presente.- les reprendió Mikoto.

/

Después de una hora; sakura salió de partos; fue un nacimiento exitoso, y la madre y el bebe salieron bien. En eso se va directamente a la habitación de sasuke, pero escucho voces y prefirió tocar que entrar sin permiso.

Adelante.- dijo fagaku; y Sakura entra con el reporte médico de ojinegro.

Buenos días; ustedes deben ser la familia de sasuke Uchiha; no es así?.- pregunta Sakura amablemente al verlos; Hideki al verla sonrió ligeramente con lujuria.

_Que linda doctora; no está nada mal para una noche o dos.-_ pensó con lujuria y perversión discreta. Pero Sakura, con sus años y experiencia; ya sabía distinguir a un pervertido y noto sus intenciones y le desagradaron bastante; siempre era lo mismo desde hace siglos. Solo esperaba que con él, no llegara al caso extremo de tener que matarlo y beber su sangre.

Así es; yo soy su madre Mikoto; el es su padre, mi esposo fagaku; y ellos mis hijos y sobrino; él es mi pequeña hanabi, él es mi primogénito Itachi y el es mi sobrino Hideki .- dijo amablemente Mikoto al saludarla y presentar a su familia; solo que cuando llego con Hideki; este le tomo la mano con intención de besársela y así dar el inicio de su conquista.

Hola, mucho gusto señorita.- dijo Itachi haciendo una reverencia cortes a Sakura, quien le devolvió la reverencia

Si; igualmente.- dijo con una sonrisa

Yo soy Hideki.- es un gusto preciosa le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

Claro como sea.- le respondió Sakura; _Ni creas que conmigo la tendrás fácil; ya he escuchado de tu asquerosa fama. No pienso ser una más de tus calientacamas; que vergüenza me dará como mujer. Yo quiero a tu hermano sasuke.-_ pensó Sakura al ver las intenciones de Hideki. Solo que ella cuando pensó que quería a sasuke, se sonrojo, pero lo disimulo.

Como te fue en el parto Sakura?.- le pregunta sasuke, mientras hacía que la cama se eleve un poco para estar sentado.

Fue un parto exitoso, la madre se dilato mucho y así el bebe nació pronto; es un hermoso varoncito; el niño y la madre están en buenas condiciones.- le explico Sakura mientras preparaba la bolsa con hielos.

Y que es lo que tiene mi hijo doctora; tendrán que operar a mi bebe?.- pregunto Mikoto exageradamente preocupada. Sakura se rio poquito cuando le dijo "bebe".

Mama!.- le reprendió sasuke molesto cuando su mama le dijo bebe y escuchar a Sakura reírse.

No se preocupe señora Uchiha; sasuke tiene quemaduras de segundo grado en el pecho y abdomen, afortunadamente no le hizo daño en un musculo o nervio importante, pero le tenemos programada para hoy una cirugía para reconstruirle la piel dañada; si todo está bien, saldrá en una semana, pero si no presenta resultados positivos de aquí al viernes, le haremos otra reconstrucción de piel y se quedara unos días más.-le explico Sakura a toda la familia.

Pero mi hermano si estará bien?.- pregunto la pequeña hanabi casi llorando; aunque le hiciera travesuras a sus hermanos; sobre todo a sasuke, los quería mucho.

No te preocupes pequeña; que yo me encargare personalmente de la cirugía, y ya verás como tu hermanote estará bien.- le hablo Sakura con tanta ternura.

_Es muy tierna con los niños; siento que eres tu mi cerezo de ojos jade, la que busque por tanto tiempo, cuando me recupere te pediré que salgamos. Y después; y espero que así sea, nos casaremos y tendremos pequeños iguales de hermosos como tu.-_ pensó sasuke al ver como trato de forma tierna a su hermanito; esa ternura le recordaba el hecho de hace quince años.

A qué hora tiene mi hijo, la cirugía?-pregunto fagaku al tener a hanabi en sus piernas.

Se suponía que debía ser a las once; pero Hinata me informo que la reprogramaron a las 8:50 de la mañana; o sea que va a ser en cincuenta minutos.- les informa la pelirosa al ver a la familia.

Tan pronto?.- pregunta Itachi sorprendido.

Así es; si me disculpan, le debo aplicar el ungüento; no es por ser grosera, pero con mucha gente me distraigo, además, no es bueno que la pequeña vea las heridas de su hermano, será fuertísimo para ella; así que si me hacen el favor de salir un momento.- les pide Sakura con amabilidad.

Claro doctora.- le dice Mikoto al salir de ahí con su esposo e hijo menor; pero Hideki; dispuesto a no darse por vencido para conquistarla y llevarla a la cama, se quedo; además así, humillaría a su pequeño primo cuando este conquistando a Sakura con sus encantos. Pero que equivocado estaba.

Déjeme la ayudo doctora; quisiera que mi primo se sienta bien.- le dijo Hideki con su voz fría, pero con ligero toque sensual; eso hacía que las mujeres se sonrojaran y se pusieran nerviosas, y asunto arreglado; ya las tenia. Sakura se puso molesto.

_Como se atreve este inútil a querer conquistar a Sakura frente mío; que no le quedo claro hace rato que ella no quiere ser como esas zorras con las que se mete?-_ pensó furioso mientras que Sakura le quitaba sus vendas.

Señor Uchiha; pedí que se salieran todos, sin excepción.- dijo Sakura molesta mientras le quitaba las vendas a sasuke, y discretamente, le tocaba sus músculos trabajados.

Pero doctora; necesitara mi ayuda para curar a mi primo.-

Pero nada; salgase ahora.- le dijo Sakura fríamente, pero sin querer libero sus poderes de vampiresa; sus ojos verdes se volvieron azul zafiro, y sus colmillos crecieron; dándole un aspecto macabro; Hideki salió molesto por el rechazo, y asustado por el aspecto de Sakura mientras era jalado por Itachi.

En eso Sakura vuelve a la normalidad y le empieza a pasar los hielos y la pomada en el pecho y abdomen a azabache.

Sakura, acaso tus ojos jade se hicieron azules y te crecieron colmillos?.- le pregunta sasuke algo nervioso por el tacto de la pelirosa.

_Que tonta fui; estos dos ya vieron mi apariencia de vampiro; no debí dejarme llevar por las emociones, pero este conquistador no dejaba de insistir.-_ pensó Sakura al regañarse a sí misma.

Debe ser por la fuerte luz de la lámpara que está aquí; te atonto un poco; haciéndote ver cosas.- le dijo Sakura algo nerviosa, al tratar de inventar algo.

Pero estoy seguro que mi primo también vio eso.-

Debe ser, porque le paso en la mente una de sus tantas conquistas, y me vio con el aspecto de ella.- le dijo Sakura al inventar una excusa que sonara razonable.

Jeje, jeje; tienes razón, eso le pasa a veces.- se ríe sasuke.

Por cierto tú mama; es graciosa, si que se preocupa por ti.- le dice Sakura al reírse.

Está bien que se preocupe, pero ella exagera bastante.-

Es como las mamas de los pequeños de pediatría; se preocupan exageradamente por sus hijos.- le dice Sakura mientras lo preparaba para llevarlo a la sala de cirugías.

Me imagino que así también era tu madre contigo o tu gemelo; no Sakura?.- le pregunta sasuke con curiosidad.

Si se preocupaba cuando nos pasaba algo a mi mellizo; a mí o a mi padre; pero siempre pensaba en soluciones para todo lo que pasaba; en pocas palabras, era muy tranquila; y siempre trataba de estar calmada en caso de que sucediera algo.- le explica Sakura mientras terminaba de prepararlo para llevárselo a la sala quirúrgica.

Porque mi mama no puede ser como la tuya?.- murmuro sasuke con fastidio al escuchar la historia de la madre de Sakura; quería que su madre fuera así de tranquila como la madre de Sakura y no ser una exagerada de primera.

/

Pronto fue la hora de la cirugía; y sasuke estaba en la sala quirúrgica; y su familia estaba en la sala de espera; Mikoto estaba leyendo un libro, mientras tenia a hanabi dormida en sus piernas; fagaku estaba preparando un café en compañía de Itachi; y Hideki vio una linda enfermera y de inmediato fue a conquistarla; le resulto fácil, y pronto ya estaba teniendo una aventura con ella; en la sala de rayos x.

/

Como salió la operación doctora?.- le pregunta Mikoto al ver a Sakura dirigirse hacia ellos, mientras se quitaba el cubre bocas.

La cirugía salió exitosamente; es probable que sasuke salga de aquí en una semana como se había predicho.- les explico la ojijade con tranquilidad; haciendo que la familia respire de alivio.

Y como se siente ahora sasuke?.- le pregunta fagaku.

El está bien; solo que está descansando.-

/

Ya era hora de que Sakura dejara a sasuke descansar para que durmiera toda la noche. Le pone su morfina en la bolsa de suero; y se queda viéndolo antes de retirarse.

Qué lindo te ves cuando duermes; eres como un niño pequeño.- dijo Sakura al ver al azabache dormir como un bebe; antes de retirarse le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación.

/

Segura que es él; Sakura?.- le pregunta sasori a Sakura mientras hablaban por teléfono; Sakura estaba en su departamento hablando con sasori para saber qué era lo que sentía.

Ya te dije hermano; tiene el mismo color de cabello y ojos de ese niño que rescate hace tiempo; además tiene el mismo nombre; sabes bien que el nombre sasuke, no es un nombre común.-le explica sasuke mientras estaba sentada en su sofá; hablando con su gemelo por el teléfono.

Tienes razón; porque no sales con él?; con lo que dices; el aun te quiere.-

No lo sé hermano; es que me siento diferente cuando estoy con él, atendiéndolo.-

Diferente cómo?.-

Sonrojada, con ganas de estar con el más tiempo, como si debiera ser así. No siento el asco que sentía con los demás hombres; y además sé muy bien que él es diferente a los demás que he visto durante todos estos siglos. Además, creo que el también tiene el mismo sentimiento que yo- le explica Sakura con sonrojo en sus mejillas; gracias a Kami, que solo estaba hablando con su hermano por teléfono; porque si no, el estaría de nuevo con el mismo cuento de que se case de una vez.

Creo; que ya se lo que es.- dijo sasori fanfarrón.

Pues deja de ser el sabelotodo y dime.-

Te estás enamorando por primera vez en siglos; mi querida gemela,- le explica el pelirrojo alegremente mientras tenía a su pequeño hijo will dormido en el sofá y recargado en sus piernas; mientras que Yuca estaba dormida en la cama.

Pero que tonterías estás diciendo?.- pregunta Sakura exaltada.

Jajajaja; no te asustes; es normal, te debía pasar eso una vez en tu larga vida. Yo también sentí lo mismo cuando conocí a Yuca la primera vez; pero no me vayas a negar que no es hermoso lo que sientes.- le explicaba sasori alegremente; pronto su hermana ya estaría casada, y el tendría su sobrinito para consentir y con quien su hijito jugara.

Pues eso no te negare; pero él es humano y yo una vampiresa.-

Si el te ama de verdad; te aceptara como eres. Anda sakura sal con él; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; ya tendré cuñado nuevo y un sobrinito que consentiré.-

Te prometo pensarlo.- le dice Sakura finalmente.

Esa es mi hermana; y no te demores mucho; que el envejece rápido.- le dice sasori burlón a su hermana.

Muy bien gracias; cuídate y me saludas a konan y a mi pequeño will.- le dice Sakura al despedirse.

De acuerdo; tú también cuídate mucho; y más vale que pronto me digas las noticias de un cuñado.- le dice sasori con burla; haciendo que Sakura se sonroje.

Y si él tiene razón y empiezo a sentir el amor por primera vez en quinientos años; pero que hare cuando sasuke se entere que no soy una joven humana de veinte años; sino una vieja vampiresa de 560 años?.- dijo Sakura al ir a su cama para dormir. Pero lo que no sabía, es que sasuke si la amaba sinceramente desde que era niño.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. Una cita y atrapados por la lluvia.**

Después de ese día, sasuke tenía una buena mejora en sus quemaduras, que iban desapareciendo poco a poco, Sakura le ayudaba mucho a recuperarse cada día; y cuando ella estaba en su habitación atendiéndolo, él le sacaba platica, y así poco a poco la iba conociendo, y se iba enamorando mas de ella por su dulzura y cariño que le daba.

Sakura se sentía rara con esos sentimientos que eran nuevos para ella; es que era debido de que no creía en el amor conyugal desde hace siglos. La razón era porque siempre la querían como objeto de deseo; o simplemente la querían casar a la fuerza. Pero con sasuke se sentía diferente; ella sabía bien que él no es un pervertido o mujeriego como los demás hombres; el siempre se mostraba amable, sensible y tierno.

**/****/**

En la habitación de sasuke, estaba de visita Naruto, para saber cómo estaba su jefe y amigo. A la ojijade la solicitaron en ortodoncia, para la revisión semanal de un paciente que necesitaba que le arreglen las muelas.

¿Cómo te estás sintiendo de tus quemaduras, amigo?- le pregunta Naruto al poner en un florero, un ramo de flores que le enviaron de regalo los trabajadores del restaurante; sobre todo de las meseras y cocineras que trabajaban ahí y que intentaban ganar la atención y el cariño de sasuke, pero este no les hacia el menor caso.

Ya mucho mejor, Sakura me atiende de maravilla, como se debe.- dijo sasuke con un tono soñador, que Naruto alcanzo a escuchar y sonrió algo pervertido.

Claro, si me atendiera una doctora como ella, con gusto me accidentaria más seguido.-

Que quieres decir con eso, Naruto?.- le pregunta sasuke molesto por su tono de voz, cuando dijo algo sobre la pelirosa.

Vamos, no te enojes, solo decía que como ella es linda, tanto físicamente y de personalidad, con gusto te quedarías más tiempo en este hospital; yo también lo haría, pero solo para que me atienda mi amada hina-chan.-

A ok; ya te entiendo.- dice el pelinegro más tranquilo, recostándose de nuevo en su cama, temía mucho que su rubio amigo tratara de insinuársele a su pelirosa como lo hizo Hideki, aunque sabía que ella lo rechazaría.

Paso algo cuando te visitaron tus padres y hermanos la primera vez; no sasuke?.- pregunta el rubio curioso; él sabía muy bien la fama de Hideki como Don Juan y que se había acostado con varias empleadas de Hinata.

Pues el imbécil de mi mujeriego primo se le insinuó a Sakura; pero ella fue muy inteligente y lo rechazo.- dijo sasuke serio y frio al recordar como Hideki quería a Sakura como una más de sus calientacamas; pero sonrió cuando ella lo mando al diablo, sabía que era diferente, ella tenía dignidad y respeto por sí misma, eso solo lo hacía quererla más.

Interesante; y ya la invitaste a salir en una cita?.-

Aun no; apenas la estoy conociendo, pero pienso hacerlo cuando salga de aquí.-

Yo te sugiero que la lleves a algún lugar sencillo; como un parque, el cine o un restaurante común; si la llevas a algún lugar lujoso; de seguro huye de ti o se aprovechara de tu lugar social como las demás quieren intentar; aunque no creo que pase lo ultimo.- le sugiere Naruto; el antes de conocer a Hinata, salía con muchas chicas, pero desde que la conoció, se enamoro de ella y sentó cabeza.

Eso mismo estaba pensando; quisiera llevarla primero al parque a dar un paseo.- le decía el azabache mientras se imaginaba a Sakura a su lado, paseando y agarrados de la mano.

Pero primero; debes conocer a su familia; ya sabes, a sus padres, para saber si te aprueban.- dijo el rubio burlón; cuando empezó a andar con Hinata, le tomo tres meses completos en ganarse la confianza de los padres de ella; sobre todo del padre de Hinata; ya que era muy protector con su hija y a veces sentía que quería darle un tiro con su arma cuando la visitaba.

Eso lo sé; pero ella no tiene padres desde hace tiempo; solo tiene un hermano gemelo como su única familia; aunque no creo que haya problemas con el.-

Seguro amigo?; a veces los hermanos de las chicas, sean mayores, menores o mellizos, son muy celosos con ellas cuando un chico se le insinúa.- le dice Naruto sabiamente; el antes ha tratado con hermanos celosos; y varios de ellos lo golpeaban cuando estaba con la hermana.

Eso puso a sasuke algo nervioso y pensativo; Sakura ya le había platicado antes sobre su familia; como eran antes sus padres, sobre su mellizo sasori, su cuñada y sobrino. Aunque le había dicho que su hermano y su familia son amables y amistosos; le daba miedo que cuando anduviera con Sakura, el mellizo de ella no fuera así con él.

Ey, alguien me escucha por ahí?.- decía Naruto golpeando la cabeza del azabache intentando llamar su atención.

Que quieres dobe?; deja de golpearme.- dijo sasuke molesto cuando le pego Naruto varios coscorrones.

Pues te quedaste callado teme.-

No es nada, solo pensaba en como seria el mellizo de Sakura cuando lo conozca.-

No te preocupes sasuke; mi hermano sasori es bastante amable con todos y muy amistoso con la gente.- dijo la pelirosa de repente cuando entro a la habitación con su buen humor y alegría de siempre. Ese día llevaba debajo de su bata blanca, una blusa roja entallada al cuerpo, dejando ver sus curvas y una falda negra en forma de tuvo

Escuchaste todo Sakura?.- pregunta el azabache nervioso cuando la ojijade entro de repente, le dio miedo que ella haya escuchado todo y lo rechazara.

Solo lo último, acabo de llegar de ortodoncia.-dijo Sakura mientras revisaba el historial médico.

Por cierto Naruto; Hinata quiere verte pronto en su oficina, se ve que está emocionada y feliz de que este aquí.-

Mejor ni la hago esperar; allá voy mi querida hina-chan.- dijo Naruto al salir apresurado y feliz de la habitación para ver a su novia.

Jajajaja; se nota lo mucho que la quiere.- dice Sakura riéndose al ver la rapidez con la que salió Naruto.

Si supieras; antes de que conociera a Hinata y anduviera con ella; él era como Hideki; solo que era más amable y considerado con las mujeres; pero cuando conoció a mi querida prima Hinata, dejo esa vida que llevaba y solo empezó a perseguir a mi prima, aunque le costó bastante trabajo.-

Vaya, eso mismo me imagine cuando lo vi en el restaurante; sobre todo el comentario que hizo que ella le pegara.-

/

En ese instante llegan de nuevo los padres y hermanos de ojinegro, como ese era su último día hospitalizado; querían llevarlo ellos mismos a su casa; aunque Mikoto quería llevarlo a su mansión para asegurarse de que estaría bien, aunque su esposo decía que exageraba.

Buenos días sasuke; doctora Sakura.- saludaron la familia de el ojinegro al entrar; pero sasuke al ver a su madre, mascullo molesto entre dientes, pues cada vez que venía su madre a verlo; esta siempre lo avergonzaba enfrente de su pelirosa al tratarlo como un niño de la edad de hanabi.

Buenos días.- les devolvieron el saludo Sakura y sasuke.

Bueno sasuke como te sientes; qué tal va mi hermano doctora?.- pregunto Itachi al entrar inmediatamente a la habitación.

Hasta ahora tiene una buena mejoría; hoy se sabrá si sale este día o se queda un poco más.-

Para que es esto doctora?.- pregunta hanabi al ver el estetoscopio en el bolsillo de la bata de Sakura.

No molestes a la doctora hanabi; deja que atienda a tu hermano en paz.- le reprende fagaku.

No se preocupe señor Uchiha. Este es un estetoscopio, hanabi; es para escuchar el corazón; ves?.-le dice Sakura mientras le ponía el binaural (que son los tubos metálicos) en las orejas de hanabi y poner la campana en su pecho.

Jejeje, escucho su corazón doctora; late como tambor.- dijo hanabi contento al escuchar los latidos de Sakura.

Así es pequeño; ahora préstamelo un poco que debo escuchar el corazón de tu hermano sasuke.- le dice la ojijade mientras hanabi le devolvía su estetoscopio.

Pero me lo puede prestar cuando termine?.-

hanabi; las cosas de Sakura no son juguetes.- le dijo Itachi mientras que Sakura escuchaba los latidos de sasuke y los anotaba en el registro.

Hermano, pero a mí me gusto escuchar su corazón de tambor.- le reclama hanabi molesto a su hermano.

Ahora le quitare sus vendas; me hacen el pequeño favor de Salir un poco; solo unos instantes?.- pide Sakura, a lo cual la familia no niega.

Si que eres paciente con los niños, Sakura.- le dice sasuke mientras era despojado de sus vendas.

Es que me encantan los niños; son tan adorables.- le dice Sakura sonriendo mientras terminaba de quitarle las vendas.

_Yo también los quiero. Como quisiera tener pequeños hijos contigo Sakura; los amaría aun mas si tendrían tus hermosos ojos jade.-_ pensó Sasuke feliz cuando escucho la confesión de Sakura.

Esto es interesante.- dijo Sakura de repente.

Qué cosa?.- pregunta sasuke algo asustado y nervioso.

Tus cicatrices de las quemaduras se desvanecieron, como si nunca te hubieses quemado.- le dice la ojijade al observar el pecho de sasuke y pasar sus manos en el, como asegurándose de que no hubiese marcas en el. Cuando sasuke sintió sus manos de nuevo tocándolo; hizo que se excitara otra vez y que pasen imágenes en su mente sobre estar tocando la piel de Sakura bajo la suya.

Observa y compruébalo tú mismo.- dijo Sakura al darle un espejo para que vea los resultados; y era cierto, parecía que nunca se quemo con el aceite hace una semana.

Y así estabas cuando llegaste la primera vez.- le dice Sakura al pasarle unas fotos que le habían hecho cuando ingreso el primer día.

Así de grave estaba?, por Kami; Parecía chicharrón frito.- dijo sasuke sorprendido y horrorizado al ver las fotos que le mostro Sakura.

Pueden pasar.- le dice Sakura a la familia de sasuke.

Y qué tal va sasuke?.- pregunta inmediatamente fagaku.

Hoy ya puede salir del hospital sin problemas; ahora sasuke, arréglate y al terminar ve a mi consultorio.- le dice Sakura al salir para dejar que sasuke se vista.

Muy bien hijo; ahora al salir de aquí, iremos a la mansión para estar seguros de que te recuperaste totalmente.-dice Mikoto al darle un poco de ropa.

No exageres mama; ya estoy bien.- le dice sasuke fastidiado.

Pero hijo; no vaya a ser que te de una recaída.-

Mama, solo fueron quemaduras de segundo grado, no una enfermedad cardiaca terminal.- dice sasuke fastidiado al entrar al baño a vestirse. Al terminar se va al consultorio privado que tenia Sakura.

Bien sasuke; ahora te recomendare que te pongas esta pomada de árnica y calamina por los siguientes diez días, y además nada de exponerte al prolongadamente al sol ni en camas bronceadoras por un mes, o el área afectada se volverá a lastimar; por cualquier caso te daré esta tarjeta con mis números para que me localices en caso de que te sientas mal.- le dice Sakura al darle una receta médica con una tarjeta engrapada, en donde estaba su número de celular, casa y trabajo.

_Claro que te llamare, pero no por dudas médicas, sino para pedirte que salgas conmigo o para escuchar tú dulce voz.-_ pensó sasuke al ver los números de Sakura en la tarjeta. En eso salen del consultorio para despedirse.

Muchas gracias doctora por haber aliviado las heridas de mi hijo.- dice Mikoto agradecida.

De nada doctora; fue un placer atenderlo.-

Sabe?, he visto como es usted y me gustaría mucho que fuera mi nuera, la esposa de sasuke.- dice la pelinegra de repente, causando sonrojo en ambos chicos; fagaku e Itachi trataban de detenerla, pero fue tarde.

Mama!.- le reclamo sasuke; era cierto lo que dijo su madre, pero quería decirlo a su tiempo, ahora por culpa de la indiscreta de su madre, tal vez la pelirosa no quisiera salir con él. Por suerte para la ojijade la solicitaron en cirugías, y se fue inmediatamente de ahí.

Muchas gracias mama.- dijo el pelinegro molesto al salir del hospital.

Que hijo?; solo era sincera, esa muchacha se ve muy bien para ser mi nuera y tu esposa.- dijo su madre tranquilamente.

Pero la asústate con tu impulsividad mama.- le dice su hijo mayor al entrar al auto.

Que sucedió Sakura, cuando te despediste de mi primo y mis tíos?.- le pregunta la ojiperla curiosa al salir de cirugías; desde que entro ella la había notado algo nerviosa; y se asustaba con cualquier cosita insignificante.

Nada, jeje; solo que tu tía me dijo que le gusto para ser su nuera; en pocas palabras, le guste para ser pareja de sasuke.- le dice la pelirosa mientras tomaban tea en la cocina del hospital.

Y que dijiste?.- le pregunta la peli azulada emocionada.

Nada; de hecho en ese instante me habían llamado para cirugías.-

Jajajaja; jamás había visto así a mi tía con una mujer.- dijo hina riéndose.

A que te refieres?.- pregunta la ojijade confundida.

Es que antes mi tía desaprobaba a las mujeres que se acercaban a mis primos; claro que a mis primos estaban de acuerdo pero a Hideki no le importaba lo que mi tía pensara, pues solo quería divertirse con ellas, pero sasuke e Itachi pensaba lo mismo que ella; ya que solo eran zorras caza fortunas. Pero con lo que dices ahora, mi tía no dejara de insistirte en que salgas con el.-le explica Hinata.

Era la hora de salida de la ojijade; ella estaba caminando a su auto para irse al mercado por comida y después a su casa; pero en eso siente que alguien la sigue; ella sigue su camino; solo que al llegar al auto; el cual estaba solo y era el único en el hospital, salieron varias personas que la querían atacar; pero reacciono a tiempo y esquivo su ataque; eran tres jóvenes que la seguían, y por medio del olfato desarrollado de Sakura; pudo saber que eran tres vampiros, aunque al juzgar su forma de ataque, eran muy jóvenes.

Que no les ensenaron a respetar a sus mayores, imbéciles?.- dijo Sakura, mientras que sus ojos se volvían azules y crecían sus colmillos.

Quien te crees para hablarnos así; estúpida?.- le dijo uno de ellos, a punto de atacarla; pero ella esquivo el golpe y le dio uno en el cuello.

La misma que los matara si no se esfuman.-

Entonces, hagamos un trato, únete a nuestro grupo, te protegeremos, pero a cambio nos debes dar sangre diariamente del lugar donde trabajas.- le dice uno de ellos.

Déjame pensar; mmhh, creo que no.- dijo Sakura mientras sacaba una pistola de su bolso y lo amenazo con ella.

Jajajaja, crees que con eso nos vencerás?; sabes muy bien que nuestra especie es invencible.-dijo el líder.

Eres joven y por eso eres un tonto. Yo he vivido más de quinientos años, y sé muy bien cuáles son las debilidades de nuestra especie.- dijo la ojiazul al momento de dispararle; era una pistola especial que le dio su hermano, junto con balas especiales que son un invento de él: balas con rayos ultravioleta concentrado. Esas balas queman a los vampiros por dentro, hasta que son consumidos totalmente, y quedan hechos cenizas. sasori le dio un permiso para portar armas; gracias a que trabaja en el ejército.

Tonta; mataste a nuestro jefe; te haremos pagar.- dijeron los dos vampiros que quedaban; pero Sakura era muy lista, y termino por dispararles a los dos y matarlos.

Jóvenes; creen que porque son vampiros, son invencibles y pueden hacer lo que quieren.- dijo Sakura al guardar su pistola y subir a su auto para irse al súper.

A Partir de ese día que salió sasuke de alta en el hospital, paso una semana; y en un día regular; Sakura fue directo a su consultorio a descansar un rato; pero se encontró con una sorpresa: en el escritorio había una simple pero hermosa rosa blanca, esa era su flor favorita. Era muy linda; y enseguida de ella había una tarjeta que decía así:

"_Hola Sakura"_

_Espero que te guste esta hermosa flor que te envió con todo mi cariño, aunque estando a tu lado, son simplemente flores que se opacan con tu belleza. Ven al "Konoha" cuando salgas del hospital; habrá algo para ti._

_Te quiere sasuke Uchiha. _

_Pd: lamento lo que hizo mi madre la otra vez; a veces se descontrola._

Sakura sonríe al leer la tarjeta de sasuke; se sentía en las nubes, que no se dio cuenta que alguien entro sin hacer ruido.

Que sucede Sakura?.- dijo de repente esa persona por detrás de la ojijade.

Hina; me asustaste.!.- dijo la pelirosa sorprendida del susto que le acababa de dar.

Perdóname amiga; es que te vi distraída que creí que ya no estaba tu mente en tierra.- dijo la ojiperla riéndose de la cara de susto que puso la pelirosa.

Lo siento hina-chan, es que estaba viendo unas cosas.-

Y esta flor tan bonita?.- pregunto Hinata al ver las flores; pero en eso ve la tarjeta en la mano de Sakura y se la arrebata.

No, hina por favor devuélvela.- dijo Sakura con sonrojo en sus mejillas; trata de quitarle la tarjeta, pero la peliazul no le dejaba.

Solo quiero ver quién te lo envía.- dice Hinata pícaramente mientras leía el mensaje y no dejaba que Sakura le quite la tarjeta.-Vaya, con que mi primito quiere verte en su restaurante; entonces vamos a arreglarte para tu cita con mi primo.- dice Hinata feliz y entusiasmada.

Ahora?; pero falta una hora para salir; además me surgió un mini imprevisto.-

Que es tan importante como para no ir con mi primo?.-

Es que mi gemelo viene a visitarme hoy mismo; de hecho, va a venir para acá a la hora de salida.- le explica Sakura mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Pues que mejor; tú me dijiste que él tiene tiempo insistiéndote en que conozcas a un hombre, si lo llevas a conocer a mi primo; le caerá bien para que sea tu pareja.- le dice Hinata contenta. En eso escuchan el altavoz llamando a Sakura, que la solicitaban en recepción.

Ven Hinata, de seguro mi hermano se adelanto.- le dice la ojijade al salir del consultorio; van a recepción y en eso un pequeño niño se acerca corriendo a abrazar a Sakura.

Tía!.- dice el pequeño Kay al mostrar su carita feliz; era parecido a su madre, pero con los ojos verdes de su padre.

Hola mi precioso Kay; como estas?.- dijo Sakura mientras lo cargaba.

Como estas hermana; qué tal le va a mi querida gemela?.- dice sasori alegremente al abrazar a su hermana.

Muy bien hermano; y que tal a ti?.-

Todo bien, en la vida.-

Hola konan; como te va; aun puedes aguantar a mi hermano un poco más?.- le dice Sakura a modo de broma a konan; quien solo se ríe.

Claro; aun creo poder aguantarlo hasta llegar a los cien.- dice konan alegremente.

Hinata no decía nada; solo miraba como Sakura saludaba a su familia. Se sorprendió tanto al ver el parecido de los dos ojijade. De verdad que si eran gemelos auténticos; si sasori tuviera el pelo largo y rosa, lo confundiría con Sakura, pero si fuese la pelirosa la que tuviese el cabello corto y rojo, la confundiría con sasori.

Miren, ella es Hinata, mi mejor amiga y mi jefa; Hinata ellos son mi mellizo sasori; mi cuñada Yuca, y mi sobrinito Kay.-

Hola; mucho gusto Hinata.- dice sasori y konan.

Igualmente; jeje, ahora mismo Sakura sale de aquí; pero antes debe arreglarse para una cita.- dice Hinata; sabiendo que al hermano de la ojijade le encantaría escuchar eso; pero Sakura, trato de callarla pero no pudo.

Que cita querida hermana, ya me darás un cuñado pronto?.- dice sasori picara y alegremente.

Sakura trata de hablar y ocultar eso; porque sabía bien que su mellizo le insistirá de nuevo con lo mismo de que se case pronto; pero Hinata la detiene.

Si es que mi primo quiere verla en su restaurante; miren.- dice la peliazul al darle la tarjeta a el hermano de Sakura.

Noo, por favor.- dice Sakura tratando de detenerla, pero fue tarde.

Muy bien; entonces ponte bella hermana, para que tu cita salga bien.- dijo sasori bastante feliz.

Entonces, no podre jugar con mi tía, papi?.- pregunta Kay casi llorando.

Si jugaras con tu tía pequeño, solo que lo harás mas al rato.- le dice su padre al cargarlo.

Sakura no dijo nada; estaba molesta, porque a veces Hinata se entusiasma y es bastante impulsiva e indiscreta; y más si la juntaba con su mellizo; era un caos total.

En el baño; estaban konan y Hinata arreglándole el cabello a Sakura y maquillándola ligeramente.

Y como es sasuke; Sakura?.- le pregunta konan curiosa, mientras le terminaba de arreglar el cabello en una media coleta; y Hinata por su parte; le arreglaba las uñas.

Pues como escuchaste; es el primo de Hinata. Solo que él tiene el cabello negro y ojos negros; fue mi paciente la semana pasada cuando se accidento. Es muy tierno y sensible-

Suena como un hombre perfecto para ti. Con más razón debes resaltar tu belleza- dice konan feliz.

_Parece que el bicho de la loquitis aguda tipo: "sal con sasuke y cásate con él" se les propago hasta a los más cordiales.-_ pensó Sakura con sarcasmo al escuchar lo que su querida cuñada dijo.

Porque tan arreglado amigo?.- pregunta Naruto al ver a sasuke bastante arreglado con un pantalón de vestir negro y camisa morada; en lugar de su uniforme blanco de chef.

Es que invite a Sakura a venir aquí; quiero lucir presentable para ella.- dice sasuke mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

Y si no viene, que harás?.-

No digas eso dobe; se que ella vendrá, nunca me dejaría plantado.- le responde molesto sasuke.

Está bien, no te enojes; te dejo para que te termines de arreglar.-

Por favor, avísame cuando llegue.-

Claro teme.-

Recuerda sasori; el no sabe que lo rescate de pequeño y no menciones nuestra edad real, ni lo que en realidad somos, de acuerdo?.- le dice Sakura a su hermano, al estar junto con la familia rumbo al restaurante; sasori insistió mucho en conocer al hombre que puso su mirada en su hermana.

No te preocupes Sakura; no diré nada que te perjudique.- le dice su mellizo de lo más tranquilo.

Gracias hermano.-

Ya está aquí sasuke, pero no viene sola; está acompañada por otras personas.

Quienes?.- pregunta sasuke extrañado.

No lo sé; mejor obsérvalo tú mismo.-le dice el rubio al salir de la oficina de su amigo y jefe.

sasuke sale de su oficina; pero solo ve que ella está acompañada de su hermano; ya que konan llevo al pequeño al baño; los celos lo invadieron por completo.

Hola señorita; mi señor la espera en su oficina, dice que vaya sola.- le informa uno de los meseros.

Anda; ve Sakura.- le dice sasori casi empujándola.

Y a este que mosco le pico?.- se preguntaba Sakura mientras caminaba; sin darse cuenta ya había llegado.

Hola Sakura, te esperaba.- dijo de repente sasuke; sobresaltando a Sakura. Entraron a la oficina y tomaron asiento en el sofá.

Hola sasuke.-

Antes que nada aclárame algo; quien es ese hombre?.- dijo sasuke muy serio por los celos que lo estaban consumiendo.

Es mi hermano gemelo sasori, lo quieres conocer?; el vino con ese propósito.- dijo Sakura algo divertida por la actitud de sasuke; quien estaba celoso de su propio hermano.

Tu ge-geme-melo?.- dijo sasuke sorprendido. En eso Sakura suelta una carcajada; y el se sintió como el idiota supremo de los idiotas al ponerse celoso de ver a Sakura con su propio mellizo.

Jajajaja; así es; quien creías que era?; increíble, tú te pusiste celoso al verlo, y la mayoría de la gente que nos ve nos confunde a veces Jajajaja.- dice sakura entre risas.

De verdad lo siento sakura.-

No importa; quieres conocerlo?.-

Enseguida voy.-

Que paso hermana?.-

Se puso celoso al verme contigo; pero ya lo aclaramos y enseguida viene.- le explica la ojijade tranquilamente. En eso siente una mano que la rodea por su cintura; voltea y ve que sasuke ya llego.

Hola, tú debes ser sasuke?; mi**gemela**platica mucho de ti.- dice sasori amablemente; pero recalcando la palabra gemela para que no quede duda.

Así es; tú debes ser su mellizo sasori.- le devuelve el saludo el azabache, sin soltar a sakura.

El mismo; y ella es mi esposa konan y mi pequeño hijo Kay.-

Señor; porque tiene así a mi tía; es que ya son novios?.- pregunta Kay con mucha inocencia tirando de su pantalón; a lo cual ambos chicos se sonrojan y cierta pareja se ríe.

A que te refieres pequeño?.- pregunta sasuke muy nervioso.

Es que mi papi a veces así agarra a mi mami; y dice lo hacen las personas que son novios.-dice Kay yendo con su mama.

No pequeñito; es que hay hombres que la miran mal, y debo proteger a tu tía de ellos.- dice sasuke al pequeño; era cierto; había hombres que veían a Sakura con lujuria y lascivia, y el por celos, la tomo así posesivamente para demostrar que ella es solo suya.

Jeje, jeje; tía, tienes a un guardián.- dice Kay alegremente. Todo mundo reía, ese niño era muy inocente. Después de un rato todos estaban comiendo y platicando entre ellos mismos. Para sasuke; fue imprevisto conocer pronto a sasori, no lo tenía planeado aun, pero mejor para él; así sabría si él lo quería para cuñado.

sasori por su parte, estaba feliz porque presentía que Sakura conocería pronto las mieles del amor; y que mejor que con sasuke. Al terminar; se levantan y se disponen a ir a su destino por su cuenta.

Gracias pos asistir; espero volver a verlos; espero que nos veamos de nuevo Sakura.-dice sasuke al darle un beso en la mejilla; sasuke se sonroja y le corresponde.

Ves Sakura?; ese niño, ahora transformado en hombre es bueno; sigue queriéndote como cuando te conoció.-

Lo se sasori; pero no sé cómo sentirme, esto es nuevo para mí.-

Pues, concéntrate en lo bien que te hace sentir ese hombre.- le dice sasori al caminar al departamento de Sakura.

Bien; ya conocí a su familia; y me gane su afecto y aprobación; lo que me falta es hacer a Sakura mi novia.- se dijo el ojinegro al conducir a su casa.

En un día lluvioso; estaba Sakura en la parada de autobuses esperando uno para ir a su casa porque su auto se descompuso; pero pasaron veinte minutos y nada; y ya se estaba desesperando y mojándose.

Maldito camión, pasa de una vez; tengo que llegar a casa pronto o se hará de noche.- dijo Sakura molesta al ver su reloj, ya habían pasado diez minutos mas.

En eso pasa Sasuke en su auto, ve a Sakura y se acerca.

Hola Sakura; te llevo a tu casa?.-

No quisiera molestarte sasuke.- dice Sakura amablemente.

No es molestia; además no va a pasar el transporte por aquí, porque acaban de cerrar por reparación.- le dice sasuke esperando que acepte; además era cierto, cerraron esa calle.

De acuerdo gracias.-dice Sakura al entrar al auto deportivo. Al estar dentro; abraza a sasuke feliz, porque acababa de ser su salvador.

De veras, gracias, llevaba tiempo esperando.-

Pues cuanto tiempo estuviste esperando el camión?.- pregunta sasuke al sentirla bastante mojada.

Media hora.-

Tanto?; por Kami te resfriaras.- dijo sasuke sorprendido y enciende la calefacción. Llevaban todo el camino platicando varias cosas, mientras se dirigían a la casa de Sakura. Llegan y el auto se detiene.

Quieres pasar un rato, sasuke?.- le ofrece Sakura.

No quisiera molestarte Sakura.- dice sasuke; aunque de verdad si quería entrar a su casa.

No es molestia; anda y te preparo algo caliente.- le insiste Sakura; sasuke acepta; bajan del auto, pero en eso pasa un carro a toda velocidad por un charco y los empapa por completo.

Maldito imbécil.- dijo sasuke molesto al sentirse muy mojado.

Mejor entremos o nos enfermaremos.- le dice Sakura al entrar al edificio; llegan al tercer piso y van a la puerta de su casa. Al entrar, se sintió un calor abrigador, se sentía cálido. Era un departamento sencillo, de tres habitaciones, cada una con su baño; una sala, comedor y cocina integral; y un cuarto de lavado.

Gracias por recibirme Sakura.- dice sasuke ya más tranquilo.

De nada; ven, te daré algo de ropa seca, es de sasori, pero no le molestara.- le dice la pelirosa al llevarlo a una habitación; saca varias prendas y se las da a sasuke.

Ahora, te puedes bañar aquí, y mientras lavo tu ropa mojada.- le dice la ojijade al darle una canasta para que ponga su ropa mojada.

No Sakura, ya es mucho lo que haces por mi.-

No te preocupes; no es nada, además es mejor que te duches o te enfermas.- le dice Sakura de lo más tranquila. sasuke entra al baño, y después de un rato asoma la canasta con la ropa sucia y mojada y enciende la regadera. Sakura va a su habitación; se quita la ropa y se pone encima una bata; va al cuarto de lavado y pone la ropa en la lavadora y la enciende; se regresa a su habitación y comienza a bañarse.

Mientras tanto sasuke había terminado de ducharse; y sale del baño solo en bóxers, dejando ver su cuerpo perfecto y musculoso; ahora su pecho y abdomen se veían mejor y no se notaban las marcas de quemaduras. Se estaba secando el cabello en una toalla; y se pone la ropa que le dio sakura; en eso sale para ver si sakura estaba lista, escucha un dulce tarareo de una habitación, se asoma con cautela, y ve a sakura en bata sentada en su cama poniéndose los zapatos, en eso se para y da la espalda en donde la veía cierto curioso, sin darse cuenta que la espiaban se quita la bata, dejando ver su desnudez de la cintura hacia arriba, (ya que tenia pantalón puesto) a la vista de sasuke; el cual quedo maravillado al ver su silueta perfecta; pero vio algo que lo horrorizo: observo las miles de cicatrices que Sakura tenía marcadas en la espalda, se veían espantosas.

Por eso es que Sakura no hablaba de su pasado; quien fue el infeliz que le hizo eso a mi cerezo?.- pensó sasuke furioso; estaba dispuesto a matar al que maltrato terriblemente a Sakura; en eso ella se voltea ligeramente para tomar algo de la cama; y sasuke se retira, porque si se daba cuenta que la espiaba, era capaz de correrlo. Sakura sale ya arreglada de la habitación.

Tienes hambre sasu-chan?.- le pregunta Sakura al salir.

Un poco.- le contesta este; al recordar la escena de minutos atrás.

En eso preparan la cena, con la guía de sasuke; ya que al ser chef, tenia miles de recetas memorizadas; estaban haciendo ravioles caseros rellenos de queso.

Ahora, debes ponerles el relleno y cubrirlos; ya que estén listos se ponen a hervir una media hora y listo.- le decía el azabache cuando le enseñaba a la pelirosa como prepararlos. Ya estaban listos, y empiezan a servir la comida.

Qué te parece Saku-chan?.-le dice sasuke al recordar como lo llamo ella

Están mucho mejor de los que compro enlatados; no tiene igual.- dice Sakura contenta de aprender una nueva receta.

Verdad que si?; los enlatados no tiene sabor alguno.- dijo Sakura feliz de la respuesta de Sakura; ella si era una mujer de la que platicabas cualquier cosa, y no se aburría; como las demás mujeres que solo quieren hablar de ellas mismas. Después de un rato de estar platicando; riendo y viendo la televisión, dieron muy entrada la noche.

Me debo ir Sakura; ya es la una de la mañana.- dijo sasuke de repente; aunque no quería irse, pero no debía incomodar a sakura.

Mejor quédate a dormir solo esta noche; es tarde y no es bueno que manejes cansado.- le dice sakura de repente.

Pero no quiero ser un bulto.- le dice sasuke; se sintió feliz al escucharla pedirle que se quede a dormir en su casa.

No lo eres; además si conduces en ese estado es probable que tengas un accidente.- le insiste Sakura de nuevo. sasuke no pone resistencia y es conducido por ella a la misma habitación donde se ducho hace horas.

Ahora descansa sasuke; mañana es un nuevo día.- le dice Sakura al arroparlo y darle un beso en la frente.

Gracias Sakura, buenas noches y duerme bien.- le dice sasuke al estar en la cama, la jala suavemente a el por el brazo; y le da un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonroja y sale de ahí a su cuarto. sasuke se quedo pensativo; al parecer las cosas saldrían como él quería y soñaba...


End file.
